A Royal Love Story
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog prince of Mobuis is starved for adventure. He and his friend Tails take the leap of going beyond the castle walls as it is forbidden by Sonic's father the king. Once outside Sonic discovers a beautiful female hedgehog and soon fall's in love but she is rather shy and timid. Meanwhile danger lurks behind every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**A Royal Love Story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

In a far away kingdom known as Mobuis, there was a wise and sometimes ruthless king, he was a tall dark blue hedgehog, he wore a jewel ecrusted crown full of emeralds and sapphire stones. His eyes were a deep emerald colour, his quills were scruffy and hung out over his cape which was blue and white. He wore white gloves and black boots, he also had a belt with a sword fastened to it around his waist.

His name was James the third his name had been passed down from his father. He also wanted to give his son this name, but the queen his wife insisted on calling him something different which he is now pretty fond of. Sonic the hedgehog was his son's name, Sonic almost looked exactly like him if it weren't for the shade of blue on his fur. He got his mother's shade but his fathers eyes.

Sonic only wore black boots and belt round his waist that didn't always carry a sword. The prince was now in the castle library with his tutor, getting taught about the legendary chaos emeralds, he learned that he was able to use them on his eighteenth birthday and would be the sole protector of them once he became king.

Sonic was bored out of his mind, the library had many book shelfs stacked full of books as far as the eye could see around the room, he sat at a big round table with his hand on his face and a board expression on his face. "And that Sonic is why you are going to be the sole protector of the legendary emeralds." Said his tutor who was a very fat man with a beard.

Sonic yawned, "yeah, yeah I know I've heard this story so many times already, why do I gotta keep hearing it?!"

The man groaned Sonic hadn't listened to a word he said., "Sonic, were you even listening?!"

Sonic shrugged, "not really, why excatly bother when I've already heard it." Sonic noticed his only friend in the castle waving to him from the door of the library, "bout time Tails," he muttered, "well it's been fun Eggman, but I gotta jet!" With that said the prince was off.

Eggman groaned and growled, "blast that brat of a prince, he's not even worthy of those emeralds." As he said this a grin appeared on his face.

Sonic slid out the door and high-fived the yellow fox with two tails on the other side, "hey, Tails buddy took ya long enough!"

Tails shot him an apologetic look, "sorry, Sonic but I had a hard time getting away." Sonic nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about it, so are we for heading for the outside?"

Tails looked nervous, "but what if your dad finds out?"

Sonic waved his hand in a dismissive way, "there's no way he'll find out, he's too busy anyways, beside my speed will get us outta here and back in a Sonic second, we'll hardly be missed." Tails sighed as the hedgehog bragged about his speed.

"Okay, but if we get caught it was your idea."

Sonic chuckled with excitment he'd been looking forward to this all week, "sure thing, now lets get outta here before someone does stops us." Sonic smirked and grabbed the foxes arm without waring and was out the castle in a blue blur. The pair made it out and began exploring the large vilage surrounding the castle walls.

The village was lively with people, there was shops, house's and a large fountin in the centre square of the village, the sun shined down and was pleasantly warm and there was no sign of a cloud in the sky. Sonic and Tails explored almost everything until they got to the outskirts of the village.

They'd made it so far out to a small lake that was hidden in a small woods, Tails didn't like the look of the place it was dark and errie, "uh, Sonic I don't think we should come out this far."

Sonic was too busy looking around to hear his friend, he paused suddenly when soft humming was heard not to far from the lake, "what is that?" he whispered and started to walk faster. Tails kepted looking around the place with a nervous on his face.

"Sonic?" Tails sighed when the hedgehog didn't listen, so Tails just followed.

Sonic reached the lake and hid behind some plants, he gently pushed some back, which revealed to him a pink female hedgehog, she sat on her knees with her long red dress covering them, her pink quills stopped just below her ears, she held and flower in her hand as she hummed the tune that Sonic had never heard before, he smiled, he'd never seen a hedgehog as beautiful as her before.

She sighed as her humming came to a stop, her eyes opened to reveal a sparklying emerald colour. She rose from the ground when she heard the sound of bushes moving, she gasped in fright, Sonic had moved so as not to be seen by the female, however he bumped into a red and black male hedgehog and he didn't look pleased at all to see him.

"Who are you and what do you think you doing?!" He glared at the prince.

Sonic's mouth opened, "uh, I was just."

The dark hedgehog stepped closer until a soft voice called out to him, "Shadow is that you?!" It was the female hedgehog she was happy to see the dark hedgeohog. She gasped when she saw the blue hedgehog though.

"Yes Rose, it's me why don't you head back to the house I'll take care of him." Shadow said while glancing at Sonic.

The pink hedgehog frowned, "Shadow don't hurt him!"

Shadow sighed, "I won't, I'll just see him off."

She smiled with a nod and walked off heading towards a small house next to the lake, Shadow watched her carefully then glanced at Sonic again, "I'd better not find you around here again, she doesn't need any more fear in her life."

Sonic blinked confusion, "I wasn't doing anything."

Shadow grunted, "look just stay away from here, or there will be conquences if I find you here again." With that said Shadow disappeared in a red and black blurr, which shocked Sonic he didn't think there was anyone else that could run as fast as him.

"SONIC!" Came Tails vocie snapping the prince out of his daze.

Tails had finally caught up he tried to catch his breath, "there you are Sonic, don't ya think we should head back?"

Sonic starred off to where Shadow had went then back at the house, he sighed, "yeah your right but I wanna come back here tomorrow."

Tails rasied his eyes, "why?"

"I can show you tomorrow, come on let's head back before my dad does realize I'm gone," Sonic said while he grabbed a surprised Tails and was off in a blue blurr.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Royal Love Story **

**Chapter 2**

Prince Sonic and his best friend Miles Tails Prower or better known as Tails, made it back to the castle in plenty of time. His father hadn't returned from his everyday duties as king at any point while they were gone. It wasn't until later in the evening he made his graceful entrance into the palace with his knights in shining armour by his side, "you may leave my side now, I have other things to tend to in the castle," king James dismissed his royal guards and traveled his red carper to the throne room.

A tall cream coloured rabbit wearing a black and white maid's dress greeted him as he sat down, a sigh of exhaustion escaping his lips, "can I get you anything your highness?"

James thought for a moment, "um a glass of water would be fine for now oh and could you tell my son to meet me here in the throne room? I must have a word with him."

The rabbit bowed, "certainly," she said and then made her way out of the room, she quickly got the glass of water and gave it to the king upon her travels to the prince's room. She knocked once before entering, prince Sonic was just lying on his bed as she entered.

He sat up and greeted her though, "hey, Vanilla how are ya?"

Vanilla smiled and did a little bow, Sonic hated when people bowed in front of him but Vanilla only did it in politeness and a bit of a habit since she did in front of the king a lot and she forgot most of the time that Sonic hated it. "Not bad Sonic dear how about you?"

Sonic shrugged, "meh, same old I guess, so uh is my dad back yet?"

Vanilla nodded, "yes in fact, he would like to speak to you."

Sonic raised his eyes "really, I'm not in trouble am I?"

Vanilla laughed slight and shook her head, "well I don't think so, he didn't seem angry or anything, I think he just wants to talk. So you should go meet him in the throne room."

Sonic nodded, "alright I'll head there now, thanks Vanilla."

Vanilla waved and went to continue her maid duties as they both left the room. Sonic's walk to throne was slow and slower than normal it wasn't very often he got to talk to his dad. Very rarely was it just the two of them talking or even just hanging out with one another. Sonic went through a set of white double doors and walked a red carpet and up to his father's throne.

King Jame smiled in delight at seeing his son, he rose from his seat and walked down the couple of steps from his throne to give his son a hug. "Ah, Sonic my boy, I've missed you these past few weeks, we seriously do not get enough time to spend together."

Sonic hugged his dad he nodded in agreement, "yeah, but you are the king so I understand."

James smiled and sighed, "I know, anyway I'm here now and will be for the next week. Some of the other kings from the many kingdoms of the world are coming here for a change, so I hope you'll be on your best behaviour."

Sonic raised his eyes this has not happened before normally it was his dad who was the one going to different kingdom's and not them coming here. "How come their coming here, that's never happened before?"

James sat on his throne again, "well son, there's two reasons actually, one I feel bad that I have never suggested that anyone come and visit my kingdom. The second is because of you."

Sonic eyes went wide, "me?"

James nodded, "yes, you see you are of age now were you are able to marry so that you'll be able to take over as king, some of the other kings have daughters so surely you be able to meet the women of your dreams and then you'll take my place as king and have your queen by your side."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing he didn't want to get married at least not at this age. "Dad I can't get married!" He shouted a bit shocked.

James wasn't happy with Sonic's answer, "Sonic you will be married, in a few days time a couple of friends of mine will be arriving who are kings that have daughters, you'll get to know them and by the time the grand ball is upon us you shall have figured out which one is to be your wife."

Sonic opened his mouth to protest, "but dad I.."

James waved his hand, "no but's Sonic it will happen!"

Sonic growled and stormed out the room ignoring his dad's calls. The white doors slammed behind him and he startled a couple of maids. Sonic clenched and unclenched his fists as he walked slowly away and when he was out of sight of anyone he made a dash for the gardens of the palace.

The gardens where usually empty Vanilla's daughter Cream was the one who normally tended to the gardens, but she was nowhere to be seen. The blue hedgehog paced through the gardens his anger showing no sign of wearing off. Sonic paused with a sigh and glanced at the high walls that surrounded the castle.

Taking note that there was no one around he took a few steps back and as fast as he could and he was soon up and over the wall. Sonic smirked as he landed on the other side "knew I could do it, heh, guess I can't be out here for too long, I'll come back before dark," Sonic got his fee ready and was off in a flash of blue blur.

The hedgehog prince knew his destination, he arrived to find no pink hedgehog in sight. He spotted her small house on the other side of the lake, but it looked as if no one was there. Standing in thought for a moment Sonic's ear's soon perked up at the sound of evil laughter and a frightened cry of a female's voice


	3. Chapter 3

**A Royal Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

Sonic followed the sound of evil laughter and the frightened cry deep into the forest only to find something shocking and quite frankly something that made him mad. Three male hedgehogs, one green, one red and the other orange had cornered the pink female hedgehog that he'd met the day before. The prince jumped in behind a tree with his back to it to see what they were up to.

"Well, well, what have we got here boys?!" Said the green hedgehog as he laughed evilly.

"Hehe, looks like a female hedgehog, boss," said the orange hedgehog.

The green hedgehog rolled his eyes and hit him on the head, "I know what she is idiot!"

The orange hedgehog shrugged while rubbing the sore bit on his head, "you did ask."

Sighing the green hedgehog turned his attention to the pink hedgehog, "well now whats a beautiful creäture like yourself doing all the way out here and sooo alonnnnne?"

The pink hedgehog had frozen in fear as she leaned against the tree that she had backed up to, she was too sacred to do anything, "I guess she ain't much of a talker eh Scourge," laughed the red hedgehog.

"I guess not, come on boy's let take her with us!" Scourge smirked evilly at her.

"Alright!" Said the orange hedgehog, he started to move closer to her.

Amy gasped in fear and shut her eyes tight as the hedgehog prepared to grab her, but suddenly a fierce wind had picked up and knocked three hedgehogs off their feet and flat on their backs.

Scourge was the first one up, "what the hell was that?!"

"Beats me, that wind came outta nowhere!" Said the red hedgehog.

Suddenly it happened again attacking only the three hedgehogs. Scourge jumped up onto his feet as he recovered, "okay this is really starting to freak me out!"

"Yeah man let's get outta here!"

The pink hedgehog watched in confusion and fear as the hedgehogs took off and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Her heart skipped a beat as something brushed against her shoulder, twirling round sharply the female hedgehog gasped in fright as a peach arm was reaching out towards her from the tree above.

Her emerald eyes followed up the arm to see who was attached to it, the owner was a male blue hedgehog he grinned as she gazed upon him, "need a hand?" He asked softly.

She didn't utter a sound and instead she ran away in the opposite direction "hey, wait!" He called.

The female ran and ran but couldn't understand why he was catching up so easily, taking one glance to see how close he was, she hadn't released that she was about to go over a very high cliff side. With a yelp and the sound of rocks falling to the ground below the female held on for dear life as something warm grabbed her hand and left her dangling just at the top of the cliff.

Sonic easily helped her up and was surprised when she gripped his sides in fear, "hey it's okay I won't hurt you!" Sonic said in a calm voice.

She gasped and let of him and almost run off again but the prince blocked her path and she banged into him what surprised him the most was when she gripped his side really tight and hugged him. Sonic smiled at first but then realised that he couldn't breath.

"Uhhh...Can't...Breath!"

The female hedgehog gasped and quickly let go as took a step back from him, he coughed a few times and gazed over her. She had rosy pink cheeks that were even more noticeable since she was blushing, she wore an elegant pink and white dress and red shoes. Her pink quills flowed just below her ears.

"ummm thank you," she said rather quietly.

Sonic blinked at first but then gave a grin, "no problem, um miss?"

The female looked up at him, "my name is Amy, Amy Rose."

"Amy, huh? My names Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic bowed gracefully then gave her wink as he pulled himself up. Making her giggle.

Amy gasped suddenly, "oh, no Shadow!"

Sonic raised his eyes in confusion, "Shadow, whose he, is he that hedgehog that I met the other day?"

Amy nodded, "yes, I have to go back, he'll worry if I'm not there."

Sonic waved his hand "hey don't worry I'll get you back there in a Sonic second!"

Amy blinked in confusion and in a flash the prince had picked her up bridle style, "a what second, hey what are yoouu ahh?!" Sonic didn't answer instead he was off in a blue blur back through the forest and back to the lake where he placed the pink hedgehog back on her and steadied her as she wobbled about on her feet.

Amy had her eyes closed tightly and opened them when she heard Sonic's voice and felt his hand on her shoulder, "hey it's okay we're here," he grinned.

Amy was impressed, "whoa I thought Shadow could only run like that."

"So, he can run as fast as me? Heh I'll have to race him sometime," replied Sonic.

"Amy there you are I've been worried sick what happened?!" A deep and slightly dark voice called out to the pink hedgehog.

Amy and Sonic spotted the black and red hedgehog coming through the tree's, he didn't look to pleased at all to see Sonic. "You, I told you not to come back here!" Shadow yelled furiously.

Sonic backed away as he got closer until Amy stood in front of him, "wait Shadow, please don't hurt him he saved me!" She begged.

Shadow seemed to calm down a little and backed off quite a bit from Sonic, "he saved you from who?"

"Scourge and his gang!"

Shadow growled at the mentioned of them, but he shot a grateful look towards Sonic. "Really well, okay I guess if you trust him then I guess I can to," Shadow walked towards Sonic, "but if any harm comes her way and your responsible you'll have me to deal with you got that?"

Sonic opened his mouth but closed it soon after, "hey, I would never let anything happen to her."

Shadow nodded and left the two to themselves, the prince let out a whistle as he left. "Man what is up with that guy? He seems really attached to you."

Amy sighed "Yeah he is a little protective of me, sometimes it's a bit to much but I don't complain it's nice to have a friend around."

Sonic gazed over at her, "you mean he's your only friend?"

Amy nodded with a sad face, but was confused when Sonic smiled.

"Hey, why don't I become your friend to? Your kinda like me, Tails is my only friend."

The pink hedgehog was shocked, "really? Sure I would love to be your friend and um who is Tails?"

Sonic's smile widened and gave her a wink with his thumbs up "he's the bestest friend you could ever ask for, I'll bring'em round tomorrow to meet you if want?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Royal Love Story **

**Chapter 4**

The next day prince Sonic and his best friend Tails the fox, were walking through the hall ways of the castle. They walked past a few of the maids one was a white bat, the other was a purple cat and the other was a cream coloured rabbit. They giggled as the cream rabbit blushed as the yellow fox walked past, he blushed himself as the two locked eyes. Sonic laughed at his best friends face.

"You know she does like ya to Tails," he smirked once they were out of ear shot.

Tails gasped shock, "how would you know that and who says I like her too?!"

Sonic shook his head, "ah, come on Tails, you act like that every time when your around Cream, I just put two and two together and well that's what I came up with."

Tails blushed only deepened, "okay knock it off Sonic!" Tails sighed and cooled himself off, "anyway are we going to see that pink hedgehog you met the other day or what?"

"Of course we are, we just have to get past the guards, which will be easy," Sonic said while feeling pretty confident.

Tails rolled his eyes but his eyes at his cockiness but then they went wide, when the voice of Sonic's dad was heard behind them, "Sonic, I hope you weren't talking about leaving the castle, you of all people should know that its forbidden?!" King James stood behind the two with folded arms and a stern look on his face.

Sonic was surprised to see his father behind him, "uh, of course not dad I w-was actually talking about going into the gardens with Tails, right?" He said to his foxy friend.

Tails nodded his head rapidly "uh yeah that's right."

James narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "hm, well I'm afraid Sonic you'll have to come with me, a few of my friends are waiting with their daughters in the throne room and I would like you come and meet them. So I'm afraid you'll have cancel your plans with Tails, apologies Miles." James gave Tails an apologetic look.

Tails bowed "not at all your highness I kinda have to go and see my dad anyway," Tails smiled at Sonic as he left.

"Al see you later Sonic!"

Sonic waved and let out a sigh, "dad do I really have to meet these girls?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?" James replied in annoyance.

The two walked into the throne room to see three teenage princesses one of them was a chipmunk, one was a Hedgehog and the other was a mongoose. The three giggled together as the prince approached them. "Ah, my good friends I bid you welcome to my kingdom and would like to introduce my son Prince Sonic. Sonic we'll leave you four alone so you can get to know one another, me and the other kings will be in the dinning hall, I suggest you show these beautiful ladies the castle," James nodded towards the other kings and then they left.

Sonic sighed in annoyance, 'great I'm stuck with a bunch of giggling princesses, that can't be a good thing. I'd rather go and see Amy, she's not like any of the other girls that I've met before.' Thought the prince, but his thoughts were interrupted as two of the girls had pushed the chipmunk in front of him who was blushing like mad even Sonic blushed a little but it soon faded.

"Go on Sally talk to him!" Whispered the female hedgehog.

Sally bowed a little and then stood up, "I'm honoured to be in your presence your highness, I'm princess Sally of the acorn kingdom and these are my two very good friends, Mina she's princess from the Emerald kingdom and Jade the hedgehog she's from the Highland kingdom," Sally explained as she pointed to the two other girls.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you girls," Sonic said with a raised eye in confusion at why the other girls kept laughing, he ignored them.

Sally quickly hushed them and they stopped, Sonic sighed quietly "so would you girls like a tour of the castle?" He asked while turning his attention to them.

"We'd love that your highness," Sally said with a nod.

Sonic fake grinned, and started to show them around unaware that he was being watched by his teacher who wore an evil grin on his face, Eggman laughed and quietly slipped away through the double doors of the throne and watched as the hedgehog prince and the princesses walked through the hallways.

"Hehehe, you better watch out prince Sonic, cause before you know it, it'll be aye that will be taking over the kingdom and not you," he laughed in a hushed whisper. A tap on the shoulder almost caused him to fall over in fright, he growled as he looked down upon a small creature.

"Uh, excuse me master, but when will we carry out the plans you talked about? Cause you failed to tell us yesterday," said the creature who was called Bokun.

Eggman growled and quickly covered the small creature's mouth up and darted his head around to see if anyone had heard he sighed in relief when he saw that the coast was clear, "quiet you fool, if anyone finds this out now then all my plans will be for nothing and we will never have a shot of taking over the kingdom!"

Bokun laughed nervously at his master, "s-sorry master I wasn't thinking."

"You never are," Eggman sighed in annoyance "sometimes I wonder why I created you," he muttered to himself but he gasped as two of the royal guards started to make their way down the hallway. By Using a staff that he and Bokun disappeared out their sight.


End file.
